blacklands_l5rfandomcom-20200214-history
A Mission From the Emperor 7-15-14
Taitsu; It would seem that the Son of the Sun has seen fit to end our stay in Kyuden Bayushi, despite the chill Winter weather that rages outside the walls of the palace. Court is to be moved, I am told, from this place to Ryoko Owari Toshi, at his command. Katsumi, myself, Isaoko, Fujiki and Masaru have been invited to accompany the court if we so desire. Which, as you know, means that we have been commanded to accompany them. When I asked Katsumi why we were of such note, she told me that there was belief that another site similar to the one in which we found the words of Uikku existed in Ryoko Owari, and that our fate was somehow linked to it. I do not understand how our fates are linked to these sites, nor do I understand why the Empire is seeking to comprehend what is clearly not the work of the Emerald Empire, but my wisdom is nothing of which to speak, so I will accompany them, I will lend my talents to Katsumi and the group, and I will ensure we do not stray from the path of righteousness nor the words of the Little Prophet. It would seem that my memory excels in comparison to that of my group, and I daresay that my analytical mind is second only to Katsumi's. I hope that the gifts that the Fortunes and Kami have bestowed on me will bring us success and protection in this dangerous endeavour. I am not thrilled overmuch at the prospect of travelling in the dead of Winter, I am no horseman and trudging through snow does not appeal to me. I will find comfort in the memory of Kyuden Isawa, the forests of the Phoenix lands, and in the warmth of your affection, though. Through that succor, less immediate than I might prefer, I will endure, and I will return to our lands and to you. Please, continue to keep me up to date of any evolving situations in our home, if for no other reason than to give you an excuse to continue to correspond with me. Also, much to the relief of my mother, I am certain, I have spoken with Katsumi about the prospect of finding me a wife. I do not believe there is cause for jealousy, nor for any fear of our relationship becoming unrequited though, as Katsumi is nothing if not a paragon of the Bayushi family, and her perception into our situation is undoubtedly as deep as can be. She believes she has the perfect candidate in mind, knowing of my intention to rise to the rank of Magistrate, and of my desire to retain your services as my yojimbo, which means that she can have no plans to tie me down domestically. Of course, should such a marriage occur, I will have children to carry on the line graced to me by my ancestors in Yomi, but I do not fear that it will interfere overly in the life I desire. You have, no doubt, heard of my promotion, being granted access to further prayers of the Isawa academies. The Kami have graced me in their eyes with further blessings, and they answer my prayers with greater strength than before. I pray that they continue to find the honour I offer them in every action I take. I can only imagine that they have chosen to bless me because of my participation in the funeral of Satsume-sama. The death of the Emerald Champion rings out over the Empire still, and I fear the coming repercussions from it, but I will continue to let my flame burn as a guiding light to those who look to it, and in time, who is to say what will become of me? I will write to you again when we have arrived in Ryoko Owari, to let you know of my safety and the status of our 'quest,' so to speak. Please pass on to my mother and father my love and salutations, and let them know of the impending trip. I carry my mother's sword, and with it, I shall continue to do honour to our family, our Clan, and our Empire, in the name of the Beloved Child of Heaven. Forever yours, Isawa Fouen Category:Journals Category:Fouen's Journals